


Moonlight

by numinousnumbat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Welters Challenge 2018, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Quentin waits for the full moon so he can run with his pack. For the 2018 Welters Challenge, Theme 6: “Gods and Monsters.”





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Quentin thinks about having sex, but there is no sex in this story, wolf or human.

Quentin felt his pack getting closer and sat up straighter in his seat. Although his human nose wasn’t much, he sniffed the air anyway.

Alice discreetly touched her ear, their signal that meant _act more human_. Alice had come back from being a niffin, so she had the most experience at pretending to be human. Quentin stopped his sniffing that told him nothing anyway, and tried to concentrate on the notes he was writing.

Margo and Eliot finally were back in Castle Whitespire and the nerves Quentin carried with him whenever they were apart settled and he took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be long now before they were reunited. 

Quentin hadn't regretted his decision to become a werewolf back then. They had gotten their memories back, they had gotten _Eliot_ back, but they hadn’t gotten their magic back. There was a battle looming and they were going to need every advantage they had. It turned out that they had just advantage, Josh and his “very mild case of sexually transmitted lycanthropy.” Margo had taken the bite from Josh and then Eliot and Quentin had taken the bite from her and they were _pack_ and _family_ and stronger together than they were apart.

They had won the battle, barely, and now magic was back and they had a kingdom to rule, but they were still werewolves; they had known that cost going in. They were werewolves at the full moon and friends who loved each other but mostly lovers who needed each other.

Quentin hadn't been particularly successful as a human, he didn't think, a depressed super nerd who had never quite figured it out. He was better at being a wolf, letting Margo make the important decisions and letting the pack nudge him into being a better friend, a better partner. He sometimes watched Fen's mega-popular Youtube channel "Weird Things about Earthlings" when he wanted to feel connected to his humanity, but that was less often these days.

Julia was now Our Lady of the Moons. After they had won the last battle in major part due to Julia sacrificing her magic _again_ , they’d petitioned Selene - Greek goddess of the moon - and She'd given Her blessing and now Julia reigned over both of the moons of Fillory. Quentin liked that she was there looking over them in the land they had dreamed about as children. Sailors knew that she would always be there to guide them to port and many a midwife swore that birth was easier on a full moon. Women and girls knew they'd have enough light to safely walk home alone late at night. Julia was respected and loved more than Ember or Umber ever had been. 

The full moons were close and they were calling to Quentin and he wanted to transform and run through the woods with his pack, but first he needed to make it through the day.

Alice could tell Quentin was having problems concentrating and called an end to the meeting. Everyone said their goodbyes and agreed to keep working on the action points. They’d only lost their memories for a few months, but Margo had come back to Fillory with new vocabulary, _action points_ and _synergy_ and _organic growth_. It was strange and the Filliorians loved it, so her words remained.

Alice nodded at him and Quentin hurried down through the castle and found Margo and Eliot near the kitchens. They both were staring down the hall as Quentin rounded the final corner. Eliot was closer but waited for Quentin to greet Margo, their Alpha, first. Quentin and Margo sniffed each other like wolves and then hugged  each other like humans. Quentin couldn't let go of the hug, and Margo carefully grew out two of her canines to bite Quentin in the neck, close where his neck met the top of his shoulder. Quentin felt her teeth enter his skin and the pain raced through his body as heat from his neck to his brain and then down to his cock.

Margo grinned wickedly as she released him and Eliot was next and Eliot was both wolf and human at the same time, crushing Quentin to him in his long arms and sticking his nose behind Quentin's ear and breathing deeply.

“We run tonight,” Margo said unnecessarily. It was a double full moon: Quentin couldn’t _not_ run. “First, I’m going to take a bath: it feels like we’ve been in the carriage for an entire moon cycle," she said. It had been almost a week, which was nowhere near an entire moon cycle, but still way, way too long.

Eliot and Quentin hadn’t released each other. Quentin had his legs wrapped around Eliot’s waist and Eliot pressed him against the wall and licked at the spot that Margo had bit.

Margo sighed. “Follow me and don’t wolf out,” she said and walked towards her rooms without looking back.

Quentin and Eliot followed; she was their Alpha.

 

 ☾ ☾ ☾

 

One of Margo’s maids had been alerted that Margo had returned and so her bath was waiting. The servants talked that the beautiful High Queen was a lot of work, but they didn't know that their High Queen hated smelling of other places that weren't  _home_ , _den_ , _pack_. Margo wasn’t going to correct them. Margo efficiently stripped and stepped into the steaming water.

Eliot and Quentin were play wrestling near the bed and when Quentin thought he had the upper hand, he pushed Eliot onto Margo’s bed, but Eliot kept their momentum going and they rolled together until Eliot landed on top of Quentin and gently held Quentin down at his shoulders. Quentin didn’t try to fight back and lifted his chin to expose his throat to Eliot. Eliot nipped at Quentin.

 _Together, together, together,_ their pack bond sang. 

Quentin was horny as hell and he squirmed under the weight of Eliot. It was the moons, it was Margo, it was Eliot, it was a lot. Maybe Quentin should go ahead and have sex with Eliot, maybe it would help him focus for the dinner. He’d been useless today at that meeting. He knew Eliot would be up for it - Eliot never denied him. Words were hard this close to the moon, so he started unbuttoning Eliot's shirt, knowing he'd get the right idea. Eliot pressed his thigh in between Quentin's legs, and then they both looked over to Margo, who was finished with her bath, red robe on and drying her hair with a towel. They didn't have to ask permission, maybe, but they always did.

“We’ve got that dinner tonight, right?” Margo asked, nixing Quentin's sex plans.

Quentin whined at her, he fucking whined like a sad puppy, he couldn’t help it. Eliot laughed and nipped him on the shoulder. The slight pain was good, grounding.

 

 ☾ ☾ ☾

 

The dinner was some awful indeterminable length, something approaching fucking _forever_.

Margo and Eliot were the center of the party, of course, how could they not be. Besides being the High Queen and the High King, they were gorgeous and regal and knew how to have a conversation with anyone. The full moons were hours away and Quentin couldn’t bear to be anywhere but close to his Alpha, so he stuck it out, trying to remember to say normal human things when people looked at him. When Tick stood up and gave a speech about something or the other, Margo used the distraction to feed Quentin a bit of food from her plate.

“Soon,” she whispered and Quentin remembered to not lick her fingers here in the middle of a royal dinner party.

The party dragged on and on. Eliot manhandled Quentin into a somewhat private nook and bit him again in the same spot on his neck from earlier to keep him grounded, human. It helped.

Finally the small orchestra was playing one of the traditional end of the night ballads. Quentin liked some of the songs, songs that winked about leaving to go home to someone or leaving with someone else. The raunchiest of those songs wouldn’t be played tonight, of course, but Quentin smiled thinking about the songs, thinking about the way Eliot flipped genders, the way Margo would mouth the dirtiest bits, the way the oldest songs barely made any sense with their strange phrasing and archaic vocabulary. 

Quentin made his way to his bedroom and curled up into a ball on top of his bed, waiting, waiting. He knew he should be getting ready but it seemed like such a long way in both time and distance between here and the woods. Margo was there soon. She had slipped back into her red bathrobe from before, and Eliot was behind her, purple robe for him. They were wearing sandals that were easy to slide in and out of. Transforming in the woods was easier with simple clothes; it was hard to remember human things like zippers and ties after a night of being a wolf.

“I thought you wanted to run tonight,” Margo said, feigning boredom as she leaned against the doorframe to his room.

“Gods, yes,” Quentin said and he was so ready that his hands were shaking as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of these, his finest Fillorian clothing. Eliot,  under Margo’s watchful eye, placed a large, warm hand across Quentin’s shaking ones. Eliot quickly and methodically undid all of the buttons and fastener. As Quentin fumbled out of each piece, Eliot hung it up in the wardrobe. Margo helped Quentin into a robe - midnight blue for him - and they left the castle and its sleeping inhabitants behind.

Quentin wanted - needed - to transform now, but Margo always made them wait until they were in the woods. It wasn’t a far walk on two feet. It would be faster on four feet - theirs or horses - but Margo said _wait_ and horses didn’t like werewolves, so they walked quickly and silently under the light of two full moons to the woods. They entered the woods, Margo leading them and as they shed their robes, Quentin’s last human thoughts for the night were of the decision that had been the best of a bunch of bad ideas at the time. Quentin hadn't regretted his decision to become a werewolf back then, and he didn’t regret it now.

He easily transformed, it was easier to transform than to not transform under the light of two full moons. Margo and Eliot were already wolves and were chasing each other down the path and Quentin raced on four paws to run with his pack. He felt Julia above the them and he felt Margo and Eliot next to him and in between them all were the feelings of _love_ and _togetherness_ and _family_.

No, he didn't regret the decision to become a werewolf one bit. ☾

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! This was a bit different than my normal stuff because I wrote it and then went back and took out all of the plot?? Trying something new brought to you by jet lag. 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
